Laurie
by Arrowkid21
Summary: Laurie is awesome, but she might be too much for Spencer to handle. Original title, Spencer n' Laurie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**I totally switched from third person to first and I apologize I don't usually write in third person, and I will really try not to do this again.**

Laurie loved coming to Barnes & Noble on Wednesdays, for some reason, it was the only day of the week that the book store wasn't packed with people.

She had finished getting all the books she needed, most of which were children books and was ready to purchase. But the tall, thin, brown-haired man, with the satchel, was still talking, rather enthusiastically, with the cashier up front. She figured there was no need to rush them and decided not to stand in the line behind him.

There was always something interesting to look at, at Barnes & Noble. She knew it was wrong, but every time she came to the store, she would open Michael Grants newest book in the Gone series," Fear" and read some of it. Hoping, that soon, the library would get the book so she could enjoy it guilt free, in her own home. **(I recommend this series by the way :)**

Finally, the young man finished, leaving the store with the wave of his hands at the woman on the desk. Laurie went up to the cashier.

"Oh hello, Laurie," said the cashier. Her name was Trina, a short, African-American woman in her early fifties, whose life revolved around books and philosophy. Laurie only knew her, from her multiple visits to the store, but from what she could tell she was a pretty decent woman.

"Hi Trina, hows everything?" I said lying the books on checking counter.

"It's not getting any worse," she signed. I nodded, I knew she was going through some family crises.

"are you getting all of these?" she asked.

"Yes, " I answered, spotting a wallet next to her, I picked it up, "I think someone left this," I said.

"Spencer! Laurie did you see the man I was talking to?" I nodded, "Would you mind bringing this out to him before he leaves. I'll get these ready for you."

I hurriedly made my way outside to the parking lot. I immediately spotted the man, Spencer, who was sitting in his car, talking on the phone. He hung up just as I reached his car. I tapped his passenger window lightly. He was a bit surprised to see me there, but didn't hesitate to put the window down.

I waved the wallet in my hands, a small smile peeking at my face, as recognition creeped up on his. He quickly checked his pockets and realized his wallet wasn't there.

"Um- thank-you," he said, reaching out his hands to take it from me.

I shook my head not handing it to him, "name?" I asked.

"Spencer Reid."

"Are you sure?" I asked playfully.

He frowned, "well-yeah, at I think so,"

"I'm just joking," I said, giggling handing it to him. "Lauriane Dolce, but you could call me Laurie nice to meet you," I said reaching through the window to shake his hand.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," he introduced himself.

"Doctor? Like in medical?"

"No, like in doctorates. I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering and BAs in Psychology and Sociology, and working on a BA in Philosophy."

"Wow, that's a lot. What do you do?" I asked.

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI,"

"David Rossi," I voiced out loud.

" I know him, you're into that kind of stuff?" He asked.

"No, but I have a friend who is. She reads his book, she's always talking about him and the stuff he did. Well it was nice meeting you Dr. Reid. I have to get back into the store now."

"bye, Laurie," he said.

********************************************************************************************************

My things were already bagged and set aside on the counter. Trina saw me come in and signaled me to wait as she finished with another customer.

"What took you so long?" She asked.  
"I wasn't out there long," I said.

"$29.36, yes you were getting along with the local genius huh?"

"No! He's really nice though," I said handing over the rewards card I had.

"Your new total is $23.54." I paid the amount.

"Have a nice day Trina," I said leaving the store.

**First chapter to what will be a real decent size story. Check out the poll on my profile and my other stories and all reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does anyone know if the title is against the rules? It would be shame for the site to delete the story over that, I checked the rules but it didn't help much. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I own CM, in my dreams that is (hehe)**

Laurie had to really fight with her car to get it to the gas pump. The gas needle had surpassed, the E, to the point Laurie was pretty sure she was running on fumes.

It was a bad habit of hers, to wait until the very last moment before filling her car, a risky thing to do with the old thing . Secretly, Laurie was a little proud of herself, all her driving career, a rough 14 years, she's only been stranded twice. It was stupid, and she knew it, but it didn't matter, it was something to be proud of.

She locked the car and went to pay, then waited patiently as gas was pumped into her car, not doing the money she paid justice with the amount of gallons. As she got into the car her cell phone ringed, flashing Molly. She picked it up.

"What's up Doll?" She asked, cheesing to herself at the nickname her friend detested so much.

"You're annoying, what are yah doing?"

"Going to work."

"Sure," Molly commented sarcastically, " like you would ever be early to work. Stop risking it, you need this job, and Emily seems ready to let you go."

Emily was Laurie boss at her job at Growing Womens Clothing company. Emily didn't like her and she likewise. But Laurie didn't have the guts to quit, like she would of three years ago, she was careful now.

"You're getting your daily dose aren't you?" Asked Molly teasingly.

"You make it sound illegal," Laurie laughed

"Remember me telling you this, it **IS** possible to OD on coffee,"

"Whatever you say Doll,"

Molly (A.K.A Doll) was Laurie's best, and really her only friend. They had met in college, The University of Pittsburgh, where they both took a class of Creative writing. They knew each other for three years, before Laurie dropped out, they've been best friends since then.

Molly had majored in Forensic Science, and look Creative Writing as an alternative route. Molly was a very brilliant, but not really inspired author. She had many ideas, but was never able to display them on paper. She tried publishing several stories before, but they were never good enough and didn't make it, but she kept trying anyway. She was a very opportunistic person.

"Have you ever talk to that guy again?" Asked Molly.

"What guy?"

"You know! The one from the bookstore, FBI agent? Is this ringing any bells up in there?"

"Oh you mean- um what's his name- Spinelle, Spencer!" Laurie didn't forget his name, but she didn't want her friend to know how charming she had found the young man she met a week ago.

It didn't work.

"Yeah, you forgot," teased Molly.

Molly continued to ramble a bit as Laurie ordered her Coffee, with Milk and sugar. Just as she was turning away from the counter, cup in hand she collided with someone walking past, behind her. The cup flew from her hand, spilling scalding, hot coffee all over herself and the man she collided with, the cup shattered upon impact with the floor.

Laurie screamed and started jumping tugging at her blouse. The man swatted at his sweater vest, in swift, repeated motion, as if trying to remove a nasty vermin.

"I'm sorry," started the man, "I'm -Lauriane?"

Laurie looked up at the voice, "Spencer?" Although the coffee was still burning her skin, Laurie couldn't help but think of the coincidence, she was just talking about him!

A worker, a guy, no older than 16 , came to clean the floor.

"Wheres the bathroom?" Laurie asked the young man he nodded his head to the left, where there was a narrow hallway. Laurie gave a short thank-you and told spencer she'll be right back then ran off to the bathroom.

When she came back, Spencer was still wait for her, and he had two cups in his hands now . He handed the cup to her, she took it gratefully, and took a sip before saying thank-you.

"You're welcome," he said, "I'm sorry again for spilling it on you the first time.."

"It's alright," said Laurie. They had made their way to a table and sat down opposite each other. They chatted a little making conversation, and somehow ended on the topic of Veronica Roth and dystopian societies. Spencer was an easy person to talk to, it was easy to get wrapped up into what he was saying, even if at times it didn't seems to make sense to an average person.

Laurie lost track of time, when she finally looked at her cell phone, she had less five minutes to get to work.

"Oh! I'm going to be late! I have to go!" she said to Spencer, "But Here," she took a napkin and quickly scrawled her number on it, "Call me!" she called, while running out the door.

**Spencer POV**

Reid couldn't stop staring at the little sheet of paper Laurie had written her number on.

"Call me," she had said.

He'd received countless of numbers from women before, most he never thought twice to call back.

The only girl he could recall ever wanting to call was the actress, Lila, she was beautiful yes and there was a connection, but it seemed to last only until he left L.A.

He had memorized the number and went to call up several times, but didn't. He Thought to himself maybe he just scared to call so one day he dialed the number and let it ring.

She picked up and was happy to hear him, but Spencer could feel, that nothing would come out of it he just wasn't that into her, It was a one time thing.

But he was sure things would be different with Laurie. There was something about her, something special, he could feel it.

He would call her, tonight. He tucked the little piece of paper into his back pockets and exited the coffee shop.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm having a tough time at school sorry updates have been so slow, I'll try better. Please review they keep me going : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Took me forever to write and edit this chapter, and it probably still sucks, but I loved it anyway. Don't forget to leave a review. By the way US citizen who could vote, do so and do it early! Its one of the great things about our country.**

**Spencer's POV**

He wasn't sure how it happened, it just did, somehow he got Laurie to go on a date with him. They have talked everyday, since she gave him her number five days ago. He'd asked her out without meaning to, not consciously, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch them. He was so embarrassed, it was a good thing she couldn't see him, but she probably felt the heat that was coming off his cheeks, through the receiver.

He couldn't believe when she agreed, and panicked when she asked where to meet him. He said the first thing that came to his mind. Earlier that morning, he was reading the paper and there was this ad about a restaurant on Elm street. So he told her to meet him there.

He was waiting for her, nervously. She was five minutes late, and arrived another five minutes later, and hugged him, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, oh my gosh," She said.

He pulled back to look at her, she didn't _look _sorry. She couldn't stop smiling, and Spencer, couldn't help but feel that it was because of him.

"I really tried to get out of the house on time, but every time, I got outside I needed to do something else and had to go back inside. Really, my friends tell me everything starts thirty minutes before they actually do, to see if I would get there on time. It doesn't work but its always worth a try. But one time they went too far and told me it started four hours earlier that was horrible!"

He couldn't believe how much she talked, and wondered if thats how he sounded when he rambled off. Of course it probably wasn't half as attractive when he did it.

"Maybe everyone else is too early, we should try to run on 'Laurie schedule'," he said.

"That would be nice. Lead the, where are we going?" She asked taking his arm in hers.

They were a couple of blocks away from the restaurant. They were going to walk the rest of the way together.

On their little walk, was the first time he got to see her that night. She had straightened her honey-blonde hair and tied it up in a ponytail that bobbed around when she walked. She wore a starpless, short, gray dress that maed her already golden skin shine in the evening sun.

"Here it is, " said Spencer, stoping at the front door of the restaraunt, "The Rusty Pelican!"

"Awesome," she than ducked under his arm, that was holding the door open for her.  
Spencer saw something flicker in Laurie's expression, when they walked into the restaraunt, a cross between recongnization and something else he couldn't put his finger on to.

A few minuets after they sat down, the waitress came to take their order.

"Hello I'm Sandy, and I will be your waitress today are you ready to take your order?"

"Hi Sandy," said Laurie softly.

The waitress who had been looking at Spencer, shifted her focus on Laurie.

"Laurie! Oh Laurie?" said the waitress questionally.

"Please, just this once. We're on a date," she said, she gave mea I'll explain this look.

"Oh okay, someone else will come take your order and I'll make sure there day goes as smotthly as possible. For everyone," said Sandy.

"What was that all about?" I asked hwen she left.

"Its funny you would bring me here," she said. "I've been here before, when I was younger, with my parents and my brothers. There a little conflict between my parents and the manager," She said in a way that made it clear it wasn't little at all.

"My brothers are jerks and came back here to drop stink bombs in the dining area. My enitre family is banned from stepping foot in here. The last time I was here, I was with Sandy, she didn't think he would care after all those years. But he did and he wasn't quiet when he told me to get the hell out of his restarunt, and threathen to call the cops on me for tresspassing."

" That's crazy! I'm sorry I didn't know," he said.

"Its alright, I should've said something. Sandy's his daughter hopefully she will be able to stop him from coming in here."

Another waiter, John, came to take their order.

"Do you like it? Being in the FBI?" She asked, twirling her spaghetti in her fork.

"I Love it. I can't imagine myself doing anything else, its a great thing to bring a someones family closure and peace or stopping crimes before they actually happen."

"Before it happens?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"The Behavior Analysis Unit is a bit different from other branches of the FBI. Our goals are the same, to stop criminals from hurting innocent people. But at the BAU we mostly focus on unsubs that have a potential to attack again. We study the attacker, instead of the case to figure out what his next move will be and how to prevent him from hurting anyone else."

"And how effective is that?"

"I don't like to brag, but we do a damn good job at it. If only we could perfect it by catching the criminal before, he performs any crimes."

"That would be a utopia," she said.

"Oh no not this again," he said shaking his head, remembering their conversation at the coffee shop.

"Yeah let's get into that again," she agreed, "What's your family like?"

"I don't have a big family, really only my mom but she's all the way in Las Vegas."

"Vegas boy huh?" She smiled.

"It's not as fun as everyone makes it out to be, it could be a bit boring."

"Yeah because going to casinos, winning money, and partying all night is boring," she laughed.

"Well when you put it like that-"

"Exactly," she said. "So I'm guessing you don't see her as much as you would like because of the distance."

"That and my schedule, I write to her everyday though."

"Thats sweet, its a little more personal than an email or a text message. I'm sure she's very proud of you."

"I hope so," he said quietly.

He was sure Laurie felt the shift in the air, the solemn mood seeping into the air, which is why she tried to steer the conversation towards something else.

"When we leave, we should take a little walk around town," she said thoughtfully.

"That would be nice, " he said suddenly cheering up., "I've talked about myself how about you? What's your family like?"

"My family is pretty big, I have five older brothers."

"Five?" He asked astonished, five? He couldn't imagine ahaving five older brothers.

"Yeah," she laghed a little,"And they were like the wild, hound types too. Always wanting to start trouble with someone."

"Must of been though."

She shrugged, " it was, but Ihandled."

"I don't doubt you," I said.  
" You shouldn't," she said lightly, " Well My dad, he died when I was seventeen,"

"Oh sorry,"

"No its fine, he was happy. A firefighter, he died doing what he loves, saving others. How can I be sad about that?" She asked. She said it calmly, like it wasn't a bother but I could tell that it wasn't always that easy, it probably still isn't.

But she didn't linger on the topic to much and kept on talking, "Then of course there's my kids."

"Kids?" I asked shocked. She has children, I did not know that.

"Two, a boy and a girl, they're three years old." she paused, " Is there something wrong?"

"No," I said, " its just, you've never, you've never talked about them before." I finished, taking a sip of my water.

"We just weren't in the right situation other times, it would have been completely irrevelant," she said.

We talked a bit more after that, but it wasn't the same. Our night went uninterrupted, seems Sandy was successful at keeping her dad away from the didning hall, kind of wish she wasn't though.

We didn't take the walk around town like we had planned. In silence we made are way around the block to our cars. She was still standing outside when I pulled away. In my review mirror, I could see her standing there, watching me leave, hurt etched upon her face.

She didn't do anything wrong, she didn't lie to me or tried to keep anything from me. I just couldn't handle what she was saying.

It was too much, and I didn't think I could handle it, being with someone who had their own children.

So I pressed on the gas, and speed away.

**I love this story, which is why I keep updating it, even if its not all that popular. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
